Training
by Kya's Computer
Summary: The Wammy's House orphans are faced with a new task to overcome, however this time instead of hitting the books, they have to hit the punching bags. The top thirty fighters in the world have been brought to the orphanage from around the globe in order to train the geniuses according to their rank, however a certain hotheaded blonde is a little jealous of his rival's trainer. MelxOC
1. Lesson 0: Always Look On The Bright Side

**Lesson 0: Always Look On The Bright Side**

* * *

Disclaimer, because apparently it's not obvious enough that I do _not _own Death Note. -.-

* * *

_"But life inevitably throws us curve balls, unexpected circumstances that remind us to expect the unexpected. I've come to understand these curve balls are the beautiful unfolding of both karma and current." - Carre Otis_

* * *

The residents of Wammy's House Orphanage could feel that the day was going to be different. For once the sun was shining down on the otherwise rainy Winchester and a crisp summer breeze blew through the garden trees. The majority of the children were itching to get outside and play in the lovely weather, but alas, they were stuck in the chilly dining hall for their monthly announcements.

At the front of the dining room sat a stage large enough to fit an orchestra, and it was filled with all the staff of the orphanage. A lone podium stood in the very centre at the front of stage with an older gentleman standing tall behind it, twitching his preened grey moustache. He scanned the hall and observed all the children, smiling when he met the gaze of another. Even though he loved his job of helping the world's greatest detective, he had to admit he missed seeing all the children - after all, what kind of a man would he be if be didn't care about the children within his own orphanage?

The rest of the hall was decked out with beautiful white tablecloths that were thrown over large round tables. Elegant wooden chairs aligned next to them by the dozen, each holding one unusual child. Especially the four chairs at the table closest to the stage.

Four teenagers sat around the table, each with their own different style. The first was the youngest, a small boy adorned in all white, named Near; the second was Mello, who was the second oldest and clad head to toe in black leather. Next was a young gamer, Matt, who was dressed in his usual stripped long-sleeved shirt with ordinary jeans; and lastly the oldest - the orphanage's stud - Devon, who wore a flimsy unbuttoned shirt that showed off his chiseled chest and ripped blue jeans.

The tension among the boys was almost intolerable. The only pair that were friendly was Matt and Mello, who were as it turns out, best friends. However, a hostile aura remained over the table; whether it was from the competitiveness amoung the four or not was unknown.

"Hm hmm," the old man cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone. "Good morning, all. I am pleased to announce the beginning of the summer competitions. The focus of this year's summer exam shall be on the practice of physical strength."

This caught everyone's attention. Never had the children had to be trained in violence, let alone compete in it! It was a preposterous idea: the children were supposed to train to be L's successor, not his bodyguard! A heavy murmur stirred the room for a few seconds before the staff could settle them down. The man continued speaking when the room fell back into it's cold silence. He wasn't fazed by the icy stares he was receiving from the children at all, in fact he would've chuckled if he wasn't giving the formal announcements.

"The children below fifteen will be taking classes designed to test their knowledge on the human body as well as minor endurance courses, while the others fifteen and above will take part in self defence and attack lessons." Before another cloud of disturbance could erupt through the crowd of orphans, he continued without hesitation, "Your marks will go towards your end of year ranking and believe me when I say that having this knowledge will greatly benefit you in the field of becoming a detective."

Mello glared at the old man on the stage. He was strong enough to fight and it wasn't as if he didn't know how, so why did he have to go to these stupid lessons?! There would be no point!

Matt glanced sideways from his portable gaming console to look at his friend's reaction. The look Mello was shooting the old man made him cringe, it wouldn't be long before the blonde would begin screaming in a fit of frustrated rage if he didn't do something soon.

"Hey, Mels," he whispered to get his attention, "you'll beat Near at this one for sure!"

Mello's head snapped to stare at the redhead with new found amusement. His ice blue eyes sparkled in excitement; yes, he could finally beat that little sheep and take his rightful place as number one! It's not like the kid would know how to fight anyway, so he would have the advantage! It was perfect!

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by a certain whore sitting across from him, "I hope my trainer's a chick," Devon purred, "I bet she'll be hot too. Mmm, I can picture her now: tight tanned skin, long silky hair, perfect ass-"

"Shut the hell up, slut!" Mello snapped at the older boy. It was easy to see that the two hated each other, almost as much as Mello hated Near.

The man at the podium grinned at the scene before him. Everywhere he looked, the children had excited or surprised faces etched on their faces; even Near, which was quite an accomplishment for the normally emotionless albino. Deep down he knew that many problems and disturbances would arise from the new quest, but he brushed them aside for the moment and focused on the bright, alive atmosphere of the room, especially at the first table where Mello and Devon were in a heated argument.

Oh, this was going to be an exciting summer, he just knew it.

* * *

So, that was the prologue! Please tell me what you guys think, especially if I've made mistakes or incorrect statements! That goes for the whole book! I'd hope that at least one of you adorable readers likes this book, but if you don't, well, I guess you don't have to ready it, do you? ^-^


	2. Lesson 1: Expect The Unexpected

**Lesson 1: Expect The Unexpected **

* * *

_"No matter what, expect the unexpected. And whenever possible, be the unexpected." - Lynda Barry_

* * *

Mello woke up to a blaring alarm clock in the early hours of the morning. Sure, he got up at six o'clock every morning and spent the whole night before studying just to beat his main competitor, Near, which resulted in only four hours of sleep, but that never got him down! Probably because he was always down, but that was besides the point.

Mello never was one to listen to the birds whistle at dawn or marvel at the sunrise, so it was quite unusual to see him push the window in his roommate's bedroom wide open and breathe in the morning air, but hey, whatever distracts him from bullying another poor innocent child in the hallway was fine by Matt. Every morning he would witness his roommate stagger out of his bedroom and grumble about how "today he would beat Near" only to - quite literally - fall into his bed at two in the morning the next day from studying so hard.

Matt's tired green eyes watched his best friend's bare chest rise and fall in heavy breaths as he inhaled the crisp air from outside. He stretched his arms outwards, flexing his muscles and taking a deep breath in, before raising them above his head and yawning. The gamer couldn't help it: he had had a hard night battling trolls of the underworld and demon pixies from the bewitched forest to care if it seemed like he was creeping on his best friend. It wasn't like he was gay or anything (not that there's anything wrong with fancying men, it just... wasn't his cup of tea) but he did admire Mello for his ability to keep his body fit and in slim shape.

The gamer chuckled sleepily to himself as he realised how stupid his thoughts sounded. No, he didn't like Mello romantically (or sexually for that matter) and that's all there was too it. He pulled his duvet higher over his head, trying to keep the light away from his eyes, and prayed to Notch that he could go back to sleep. But his attempt at resting was fruitless, because not five seconds later, Mello had ripped the covers off of his deliciously warm bed and commanded him to get up. Matt wouldn't have complied if he didn't see the smile on his roommate's excited face.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked warily. The last time Mello had been this excited was when he had pulled a prank on Rodger (the orphanage's grumpy old manager) the night before and was keen to see the result in the morning, therefore dragging Matt out of his comfortable haven to watch. It was safe to say that the boys were both on wash up duty for the next month. That was over four years ago though, and he doubted Mello would resort to foolish jokes again to entertain himself.

"What are you talking about," the blonde dismissed the question but couldn't hide his smile no matter how hard he tried.

"Dude, you're smiling like you're about visit Willy Wonka's personal chocolate mansion. Don't even try to deny it." Matt deadpanned. His mood was immediately positive once he saw how thrilled the chocoholic was.

"Am not, now hurry up! I wanna get down to the training gym before the sheep does. I'm gonna get ready for our first lessons today by meeting our trainer. Hopefully I'll persuade them to give me full marks." A devious smirk fluttered on Mello's lips for just a second as he pulled off his pyjama pants and replaced them with a pair of black leather jeans that were flexible enough to fight in. He didn't need a belt since the pants were already tight enough to hold themselves in place, but that didn't stop him adding a studded belt and a few chains. Next he slipped on his leather vest but left it unzipped, threw on his beaded rosary and finally swept his messy hair into straight perfection.

Matt tried to be as quick as Mello when he changed, but he was still in the process of tugging up his faded jeans when the blonde had finished.

"Come on, Matt; we haven't got all day!"

Two minutes later Matt ruffled his shaggy hair around, only resulting in it becoming wilder than it already was, and snapped his famous orange goggles over his eyes.

"Done!" he cheered, but just as he thought he had finally archived something in the slow hours of the morning, Mello was already dragging him downstairs by his forearm.

'Not excited my ass,' Matt snickered to himself as Mello practically raced them through the corridors. When they finally arrived at the gym, the pair came to a halt. In front of the doors to enter the gym was a line of at least twenty children all varying from ages fifteen to twenty. The twenty year old just _had_ to be Devon, of course.

"Hey, _Melly_!" he called to the blonde, "About time you showed up! I was beginning to think you'd forfeited." The sarcasm in his heavy American accent was almost too much to bare, but Mello knew he couldn't afford to screw up his first impression on his trainer by a fight before lessons even began. So, with all his strength, he grit his teeth and ignored the bastard in front of him.

Of course, Near was already there. He watched Mello's reactions to the brunette carefully, and was quite surprised that he didn't snap a violent comment back at him. The boy would've commented on his actions if the doors behind him didn't open.

Immediately, the growing crowd of teenagers rushed into the room and gasped at the sight. There in the middle of the ginormous, empty gym room, stood thirty adults in a huge triangle formation, all in a dramatic pose to mimic their fighting style. All except one.

At the very front of the group, at the apex of the triangle, stood a girl no older than eighteen with her left hand on her hip and a chocolate bar in her right. She put all her weight on her left leg and held herself with pride; confidence practically pouring out of her. Combat boots were strapped to her feet and black shorts hung off of her heart shaped hips. She wore a black leather jacket over a tight white singlet top that had the words "Don't Fuck With Me" written in black print across her curvy chest. Her long creamy brown hair was tied up on top of her head, letting tendrils of silky chocolate fall just past her shoulder blades. All in all, she was smoking hot.

The girl smirked as she saw the shocked expressions on all of the children's faces. She raised her right hand and brought her chocolate bar to her lips, gently caressing the corner of the bar with her pink tongue, before gripping it with her teeth and snapping the corner off. The noise it made echoed through the deadly silent room, causing most of the students to flinch.

"_Welcome to hell,_" she purred.

* * *

Yay! Finally, all the main characters are here! Woohoo! Feel free to drop me some reviews, guys! In fact I encourage it! ^o^


End file.
